Haunted
by Dracorocks
Summary: "You became the grey, in my black and white world"...


_**hii!**_

 _ **this is the last story I will be posting for a while..**_

 ** _Sadly.._**

 ** _But, anyways.. I was listening to a whole lot of sad love songs, and I decided to come up with this.._**

 ** _its ofcourse my favorite paring_**

 ** _Scorpius & Rose.._**

 ** _let me know how you all like it.._**

 ** _its a sad story, but with a happy ending..._**

* * *

 ** _"And it haunts me to hold you this close_**

 ** _but it hurts me more to let go,_**

 ** _that's why I'm still loving ghosts..."_**

 ** _-loving ghosts ; Vedera_**

You still remember the day she died..

You remember how thye Healer said he couldn't do anymore to help her..

How you held her hand one last time before letting her go..

Or, how it felt to have to inform both families, hers and yours, that she was gone…

After the funeral, you were only a shell of your former self.. Your flat was empty, no witty comebacks or sarcasm filled the walls..

Most nights, you wouldn't even come home, choosing to work all day every day..

You lived life like that for a year..

Visiting her grave every day, replacing the flowers, or just sitting there talking to a tombstone…

Something kept you holding onto nothing, and you couldn't figure it out..

Your Mother tried to have you move back home, but you denied, not wanting to leave the flat which you deemed sacred…

Your friends they all got the memo, that you didn't want to see them anymore, and so they gave up trying..

Work was your only friend. Even your coworkers stayed away from you, they had given up trying to ask you out Friday nights or weekends, even most of the good looking women knew to stay away from you..

The second anniversary of her death passed, and it still hurt just as much, you were tired of Everyone pitying you.. Yet, you never did anything to change it…

But, it all changed one morning..

As usual you would wake up at six in the morning, and be out the door by seven.. At seven thirty, you would be in line at the little café near the ministry, and avoiding the flirtatious looks from the women around you..

She came out of nowhere, successfully managing to spill your café onto your freshly pressed white shirt..

In your world of black and white, you couldn't see colour, but for some reason, the colour red stood out..

"I am so sorry sir, I really didn't mean to spill your café, please let me pay for another.." Mumbled an extremely embarrassed voice..

You know it's feminine, but your too caught up, in trying to clean up your stained shirt, to look up at her.

You mumble a quick..

"It's ok."

And walk out of the café, oblivious to her shocked and embarrassed face..

You arrived late to work, having to of head home to change your shirt..

No one questions you, which for you are glad..

A few minutes into your work day, a quiet unsure knock is heard at your door..

In comes your boss, looking highly uncomfortable and unsure of himself..

You didn't bother to look up.

"Er.. Mr. Malfoy, we received new interns, and you have been assigned one, by the head of the department.."

You slowly nod, and it's only when you see the chair next to you being pushed back, that you look up..

Once again, the colour red invades your colourless world..

You look at the young lady, nervously sitting next to you, and notice she looks familiar..

You also noticed, she was beautiful, her large blue eyes looked at you, and her nervous smile, made you feel uncomfortable..

"Um.. Hello, I'm.. I'm Rose Weasley.." She mumbles.. Stroking her long red hair, in a nervous action you find interesting..

"Scorpius Malfoy."

She nods and you explain to her, what she is supposed to do, and the rest of day is passed in awkward silence…

A few more months pass by, and by now she had invaded your every thought..

You find yourself accepting invitations from friends , and coworkers, for drinks or dancing.. But, she's always present..

And sometimes, she's not, and when she's not, you can't help but feel blinding jealousy when you see her with another man…

Then one day, it happened…

A few days before your wife's third anniversary, you found yourself with too much to drink..

You found her, in the middle of the crowded dance floor, dancing like a complete nutter, with some of her cousins..

You walked up to her, talk her up, something you haven't done in years..

And next thing you both know, she's in your bed, and your so caught up with the fact, that you have a women in your bed, the bed you shared with your wife, that you let her name slip..

" _Leah_.."

You feel her tense beneath you, and pushed you off..

Even through your slight drunken state, you can see the hurt and tears in her eyes..

You tried reaching out to her, but she quickly puts her shirt back on, and turns to walk away..

"Rose".. You said one last time, before she can walk away..

"No, Scorpius.. I should of known I could never compete with a ghost.." She sounded broken, and hurt..

And it cut you deeply… Yet.

She's right.. Your still holding onto the ghost of your wife..

So you let her walk out of your flat, and out of your life…

The day of your wife's anniversary, you sit at her tomb..

And you tell her all about Rose..

All about, how ever since you met her, she brought back colour and happiness into your life…

You ask her, if she would be ok with him seeking out Rose and begging her for forgiveness..

A slight breeze encircled you, and you thanked her.. Because, through all your pain, you forgot the one promise you made to her..

That when she died, you wouldn't die with her, that you would go back out there and fall in love again..

That you would live for her, and remarry, and have the children you always wanted to have with her…

So, with that promise reinstated, you said goodbye one last time..

"I will always love you Leah.. But, I think I found the love of my life in Rose…"

With another warm breeze encircling you, you walked away…

It took a few owls, and reacquainting yourself with her older cousin Louis, to find out where she lived…

You knock on her door..

Your heart beats fast..

She opens the door..

You both stare at each other, the only noise, is the thunder clouds threatening to bring a storm..

"Rose.. Can I come in?.."

She nods, and steps aside for you to walk in..

Her flat is smaller than yours, yet it feels like much more of a home…

"What are you doing here Scorpius?"

She asked in a soft voice…

It's only when you finally, turned to look at her, that you notice she was paler than usual, and her soft curly hair, is in a crazed wild mess… and her blue eyes, look dull and empty…

"I'm sorry Rose.. I shouldn't of done what I did… It's not fair to you.."

She walks into her small kitchen. And you follow her..

"I've never told anyone about Leah.. She was my first love, we met right after Hogwarts was over.. I immediately fell In love with her.." You take a deep breath, and sit next to her on the kitchen table.." not many people knew we had married.. It was a spur of the moment thing.. My best man was my cousin, and it was a small ceremony. Only her parents and sisters, and my parents.. Dad said we were crazy to marry at 18, but I never felt like it was wrong.. We moved in, and a few months into our marriage, she became sick.. "

You pause, and look at her beautiful face, and wiped some of her tears..

You feel like a large weight is being lifted from your shoulders..

Your finally getting closure..

"A few days before her birthday.. I found her laying on the floor in the kitchen.. She was unresponsive.. I panicked and immediately took her to Mungo's… When we go there, the Healer said he couldn't do anything to help her, she had suffered a brain aneurysm.. And having been unresponsive for so long, he couldn't do much to help her.. So, before she died, she made me promise to live my life… At that time I felt like I couldn't do that.. It felt like my whole life was ending with her.. And after I promised her, she closed her eyes, and she left me…"

Your both crying now..

And it felt so good to be able to share your grief with someone else….

"Without me realising it, Rose you became the new light in my dark world.. You saved me from myself.. You became the grey, in my black in white world.. What I'm trying to say Rose, is that…. I fell in love with you, without knowing it.. I fell for your charm, witty comebacks.. Your beautiful blue eyes… And fiery red hair.. I will always love Leah.. But, she wasn't the love of my life Rose.. You are…

I love you Rose Weasley…"

You hold your breath.. And watched her sob into your arms..

"I love you too Scorpius…" She mumbled in your arms..

Your face lights up with a large smile…

Just like the ones, you would give Leah..

"Rose, would you like to go with me on a date?" You whispered..

She pulled away from your arms, and you instantly felt the cold, and emptiness take over..

"I would love too.."

And so you dated, and today is the day of your wedding..

And you stand in front of her tomb.. And smile, when Rose placed a single white flower in front of her name…

"I'll take good care of him Leah.." She whispered..

With one last look at the grave, she walked away, as did you..

But, not before saying..

"Thank you.."


End file.
